Black Star: Wanted
by stupid-tai
Summary: Squad 7 gets a mission to capture a certain Black Star, the last surviving member of the infamous Star clan. How does this bode for the students of Shibusen? Real title won't fit Naruto/Soul Eater Crossover!: Ninja Clash in the Land of Nevada?
1. The Mission

**(AN: First real crossover fic :D. The plot's in the summary. It'll have some SoulMaka, Black StarTsubaki, KidLiz, NaruSaku, and maybe some others. I'll also throw in some one-sided SasuSaku even through I hate the pairing. It's just impossible to avoid with Sakura's obsession with Sasuke. But don't worry, I won't have him OOC and like her back, that's just… we… OOC XD. Sorry to my other fic readers, but I haven't had access to my other computer, which has all the new chapters on it, and I'm too lazy to rewrite them :P)**

_Chapter 1: The Mission_

"Who's that Grandma Tsunade?"

The corner of the Hokage's mouth twitched, but she ignored the young blond's comment.

"That, Naruto, is your target." Tsunade adressed the three young ninja in front of her. "He's the only living descendant of the Star clan, who formerly ran the Village Hidden in the Stars, but were annihilated by an unknown force. Then again, the village didn't complain much. The Star clan was ruthless. So, needless to say, there have been sightings of him recently and we have requests to have him taken in."

"So where do we even find him?" asked Sasuke, leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what do we even have on this guy?"

"I've given Sakura the details of the mission. You will head the Death City and take him alive, if possible. Kakashi will not be accompanying you on this mission, so stay on your toes."

"Yes my lady!" said Sakura, saluting. Naruto and Sasuke grunted their acknowledgement and the group strode from the room. Tsunade sat back in her chair. Was it really okay for her to send one of her best squads on this mission? He was only a kid, even if his clan did wreak havoc on the world. He had nothing to do with it. Still, a mission was a mission, no matter how self conflicted she felt.

Tsunade sighed. This is what being hokage meant. And after all, he was the same age as Squad 7.

"Black Star." she said the name aloud. Was he defenseless, or would he know how to fight like his parents had? For some odd reason, she hoped for the latter.

She let out another sigh as she put down the mission scroll.

"Shizune! Get me something to drink!"

* * *

Black Star sneezed, making Kid double over, shaking madly due to the contamination of the air.

"You know, in Japan they say that when you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you." said Tsubaki as he rubbed his nose. His face broke in a wide grin.

"AHAHA! I should have known someone was talking about the great me!"

"Shut up, Black Star." said Soul, worried (though he didn't show it). "Maka's trying to study and I don't want her to get ma-"

A large book collided with his skull and he slumped out of his seat, making Patti point and laugh. Maka simply put her book back down in front of her and kept reading, thoroughly unconcerned with her partner's cranial wellbeing.

"Damn Maka, I wish it were that easy to control Kid." said Liz, laughing almost as hard as her sister.

The group lounged in the living room of the fairly large mansion of Death the Kid, most completely unaware that they were being watched.

"Maka." Kid said with a serious edge as he lifted his head. She turned to look at him and nodded.

"I sensed them too."

Kid sighed as he stood up. "How long?"

"Five or ten minutes at the most. But they're strong, I can feel it." She said, closing her book.

"Yeah, me too."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asked Soul as the group stared at their grim-faced friends.

Kid was the first to answer.

"There are three souls outside. They've been watching us."

**(AN: Sorry, I know it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**PS: Sorry about any grammatical errors, but I did this on my crap computer with a crap keyboard. I'll go over it later, I just want to get this posted for the time being.)**


	2. The Wanted

**(AN: Two updates in one day :D just to make up for the short first chapter.)**

_Chapter 2: The Wanted_

She sat well-hidden on the thick branch of a tree well endowed with many green leaves. Her bright pink hair conflicted with the dark night as it swayed lightly in the slight breeze.

"C'mon Sakura, he's right there. Why can't we just go in and grab him?" the annoying blond asked loudly, completely ruining the purpose of camouflaging themselves.

An indignant Sakura replied, "Because, Naruto, we need to do reconnaissance. He's surrounded by people that we know nothing about and we don't even know what he's fully capable of. So sit down and shut up."

Naruto slumped his back against the tree next to Sasuke, who tutted his approval of Naruto's suggestion.

Sakura looked away from her comrades and peered into the illuminated window from her vantage point. The group was strange. There were two girls, likely sisters, who wore the same clothes, though it was apparent through their physical attributes that they weren't twins. In between the two was a boy who had his arms around their shoulders, despite their obvious age difference. What was striking about him were his jet black hair, which was curiously marked with three incomplete white rings on the left side of his head, and his iridescent yellow eyes that seemed to glow as the light danced across his pale face. On the other couch sat a boy who had white hair, though he could hardly be any older than she, and a studious looking girl with blond hair put up into pigtails. There was another girl, probably as old as the eldest sister, sitting upright in her armchair, arms folded in her lap. She had a kind face, a soft smile and closed eyes as a boy next to her obviously just told a rather amusing joke.

There he was. The blue, spiky haired boy, laughing rather obnoxiously at his own joke, was their target.

The boy with the yellow eyes got up and left the room, most likely to go to the bathroom, and Sakura fixed her attention back to the group. The white haired boy and the girl next to him started to kiss (rather thoroughly), throwing Sakura into a trance. How she longed to have lips pressed to hers. To feel Sasuke's tongue caress hers. Or maybe even Naruto's tongue...

Sakura blushed and pushed the thought out of her mind. She couldn't like Naruto. He was loud, and obnoxious, and rude, and caring, and protective...

Her musings were cut short as an unknown voice whispered in her ear, "It's rude to spy on other people you know."

Naruto gave a cry of surprise and even Sasuke looked startled as she looked whipped arount to see a pair of half lidded golden eyes staring back into hers. An amused smirk played his face, probably due to their reactions.

Seeing him up close was even weirder than through the window. He was bent double so as to look at her at eye level, hands in the pockets of his expensive looking trousers which flowed down his legs to meet highly polished dress shoes. The lines on his hair stopped abruptly, not even bothering to fade into the black in an attempt to make it look a little less unusual. She had the feeling that these were natural, even if she had never seen hair like that.

Then, the realization hit her. How had he gotten up here so fast!? He had left her sight only seconds before, and now he was standing in a tree at least a hundred yards away. And he had done it without a sound too. Apparently, whoever he was, he was a force to be reckoned with. Sakura glanced back down at the window to see a room full of amused faces looking straight in her direction, though it seemed some only knew the general area of her whereabouts.

Wait...

She performed a quick headcount and concluded that one (other than the ornately dressed boy behind her) was missing.

The target.

Another voice alien to her ears spoke from a branch only a few feet down from where Squad 7 and the strange boy were.

"Maybe we should beat some manners into them, huh Kid?"

The blue haired boy sat with his back to the trunk of the tree and arms folded, gazing in the complete opposite direction of the foursome. Who was he calling 'kid'? Didn't he know his friend's name?

For the second time tonight, Sakura felt like an idiot. Even with their trained ninja senses, all three of them failed to detect the intruders before they spoke. In their defense, the two were obviously extremely fast. Either that, or they knew a very good trick that Sakura did not.

Naruto seemed to have regained the ability to speak, because he started to say, "Hold on a second, how the hell di-!", but was cut short when Sasuke cupped a hand over his mouth and used the other to grab Sakura's wrist. He then leapt from the tree with the other two in tow. At least Sasuke was fast too.

The group leapt from tree to tree in silence, none pleased with the idea of running away. They had failed as ninja. These two, seemingly ordinary kids had bypassed their skills as shinobi in a span of a few seconds.

"Ugh, we should have seen them coming." piped up Naruto, fists clenched tight.

"Shut up, idiot." said Sasuke, taking his frustration out on his (though he had resolved to never say it aloud) friend. _He_ should have seen them coming. _He_ was the most skilled Genin in the village. _He_ possessed the sharingan and he _still_ couldn't see their movements. Some ninja he was.

* * *

Black Star leapt from the tree as Kid hovered his way down on Beelzebub. They met their friends on the lawn.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Soul, waltzing his way over from the double doored entrance to Death Manor.

"I don't know, but it was amusing to see them so surprised." said Kid, smiling.

"Haha, surprised? That one girl almost pissed her pants when you whispered in her ear! You were all like, suductive and stuff!" stated Black Star.

Liz glared daggers at Kid. "Was he now?"

Kid held up his hands, looking rather nervous. But whether it was in surrender or defense, Black Star did not know, or even care, as he spotted a scroll lying at the base of the tree. He strode over to it, frowning slightly, and picked it up. It had a large B embossed on it. And what was more...

It had his face on it.

And across his picture was a big red word stamped onto the paper.

_Wanted._

**(AN: Duh dun dun!!! Made it longer too, just to make up for the last chapter. Hope you liked it :D**

**PS: Sorry for any grammatical errors, but I was on my crap computer with a crap keyboard, but I'll look over everything soon, I just want to get this posted for the time being.)**


	3. The Arrest

**(AN: This whole chapter sucks :( And yes, I know that the Naruto world uses ryo, but there was no way of converting ryo to dollars, since ryo isn't a current… well… currency.)**

_Chapter 3: The Arrest_

"Target: Black Star of the Hoshizoku clan." Kid read aloud, holding the scroll up to his slightly frowning face. The group was back in the living room, all listening intently to the mission report Black Star had found. "Mission Rank: B. Target description: Age- 14 years, Height- 5'2", Weight- Unknown, Hair Color- Blue, Eye Color- Green, Additional Physical Attributes-Distinctive star shaped tattoo on right shoulder."

"How the hell do they know that much about Black Star?" asked an anxious looking Soul.

Kid shook his head and pressed on. "Mission Description: Apprehend the target and take into custody. Permission to use brutal force if the target puts up a fight granted. Do not kill target unless necessary. Mission Reward: five hundred thousand yen."

Tsubaki gasped and her hands covered her mouth, striking Black Star's curiosity.

"What? What does that mean?"

Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and index finger, looking agitated. "Black Star, it means you have a five thousand dollar bounty on your head."

The room fell into a pregnant silence. Black Star broke it after a few minutes by folding his arms, slumping back in his chair, and grumbling, "Whatever."

"Black Star, aren't you even a little worried about this!?" exclaimed Tsubaki. He looked down at the floor.

"No. I mean, you heard the report. It's totally bogus. Most of that information is wrong anyway, because I'm definitely taller than 5'2". It's probably someone else."

Maka, deciding not to contradict him, said, "Black Star, who else do you know that has blue hair and a star tattoo on his _right_ shoulder!? Hell, who else do you know that has the name 'Black Star'!?"

Black Star shrugged. "Who cares? No one would be crazy enough to go after a god."

"I agree with Maka." Kid declared. "Black Star, you should stick with either Maka or myself from now on, and _never_ go anywhere without Tsubaki."

"I don't need you guys protecting me!" Black Star shouted.

Kid didn't miss a beat. "We're not there to protect you, we're there to bask in your bigness. We never really took much time to recognize it, and I think we should start thinking about it more."

Black Star looked confused for a second, but seemed satisfied with his answer, because he grinned and said, "I should have known that was your motive! Good for you Kid, you're finally recognizing how big of a star I am! AHAHAHA!"

The mood settled and the group resumed their interrupted party. Half an hour later, Black Star had passed out on the couch due to over exhaustion. Soul pulled his arm over his shoulder and heaved him to the door, followed by the rest of his friends.

"Do you really think they're after him?" Soul asked Kid as they prepared to depart.

"Yes, and if he's not careful, they'll get him. Black Star's strong, but so are they, and I don't think that he can resist all three of them at once." Kid answered.

"So what do we do?"

"We keep an eye on him." Kid stated simply. "We follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. If they make a move, we'll fight back."

Soul nodded gravely and he, along with Maka, Tsubaki, and the unconscious Black Star, headed for Black Star's apartment.

Kid closed the door gently behind them, made his way over to the couch, and plopped down on it, rubbing his temples. Liz wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his woefully asymmetrical head.

"You're stressed."

Kid grunted his acknowledgement and sighed.

Liz grinned. "Patti's already got a bubble bath goin'."

Kid chuckled lightly. "I could use one of those."

Liz grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

At least one good thing happened that night. Well, for Kid anyway.

* * *

The sound of newly awakened birds seemed to echo throughout Death City. The light blue sky was clear and the laughing sun shined down on the bright green grass. The sun intrigued Sakura the most. She had never seen it with a mouth and spikes before, and it seemed to be alive too, as it ginned incessantly.

"So this is a school?" Sasuke asked his companions from the top of a nearby tower.

"Yeah, it's called Shibusen or something. I heard that it's run by Death himself." said Naruto, marveling at the giant building. What kind of school looked like that? It had giant skulls and spikes sticking out of it. Yeah, great place to teach kids.

Sakura scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Naruto. Death isn't a real person, and I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't run a school if they were."

Students started to pour into the school, but there was no head of blue among them. This, however, didn't come as a surprise, as the target hadn't shown up on time once in the past week that they had been doing reconnaissance, usually ranging from one to three hours late.

The mass of students had entered the building and apparently class had started.

After a good amount of laying around and watching the birds flicker by, three other people started to make their way up the giant staircase leading up to the giant building.

Sakura stood up to get a better view and examined the late-comers. One was the white haired boy who she had seen kissing the one girl. The next was the black haired boy with the striped hair. And the third was the target, whose blue hair bounced as he bounded up the steps three at a time.

Sakura sighed. The target had not been alone the whole span of time that they had arrived in Death City. He even lived with the tall, kind girl (which Sakura found odd and highly suspicious, as they couldn't really be any older than her), so they couldn't make a move while he slept.

The three ninja leapt off the tower and hit the ground ceremoniously before making their way over to the building. They had not entered the building so far, but decided that now was as good a time as ever to conduct further examination. So, they followed the late trio at a safe distance, not even realizing that their presence was noted.

* * *

Kid snorted to himself when he felt the three, now familiar souls a few meters behind them. Maybe if they had gotten to school on time it would have been harder to follow them. This, however, couldn't be helped, as he had to make sure the house was perfectly symmetrical every day, and waking up at an earlier time than eight o'clock was simply absurd. And Black Star, who would never show up on time in case he ran the risk of blending in with the crowd, was their target anyway.

So, he ignored their presence, just as he had done every day, and walked with his friends to the gym.

* * *

Red rubber balls whizzed in Soul's direction and he had to limbo them in order to avoid getting hit in the head.

"What the hell Patti!? That was my face!" Soul shouted. Patti just rolled around laughing and clutching her stomach in response. "It's not funny Patti, what i-"

A ball collided with Soul's stomach and he was sent flying backwards. He sat up, winded, to see Jackie standing with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Damn that girl could throw.

Soul growled as he made his way over to sit in the bleachers with the rest of those who had gotten out. Kim was first to leave the game and Ox 'bravely' took a ball to the head so as to 'tend to her wounds'. Harvar had gotten out by Soul's own hand and Tsubaki was out soon after.

Patti made her way over and sat down next to Soul, still laughing even after she had gotten hit in the back of the head by Black Star.

"Damn right!" Liz shouted as she sent Jackie to the bleachers as well. This had surprised him, as the Liz he knew would be fussing about a broken nail or a 'ghost' she thought she heard. But now, Liz was dominating the field with Kid and Kilik on what remained of her team against Black Star and...

Maka.

Soul snorted and thought, _Well no wonder he's losing if he has tiny tits on his team._

Black Star sent another ball rocketing toward Kid, who he seemed determined to get out, but Kid easily blocked it with a ball of his own, changing its course to hit Liz directly in the back. She grumbled something about mutiny before joining her sister on the side. The game raged on as the top two martial artists in the school waged a personal war with Kilik and Maka on the sidelines. A stray ball sped out of the storm of red blurs and hit Maka square in the face. Soul bent double laughing as she stormed over and hit him over the head with the binding of a very heavy looking book.

"C'mon Black Star, you can do better than that!" Kid said as he assumed the Stance of Sin once more, preparing for any other barrages that might come his way.

Black Star scowled as Kilik sent a ball rocketing toward him, which he caught, though with a stinging aftershock.

The two remaining players eyed each other as they moved to grab more ammo. Black Star's brain went into overdrive.

_Maybe I could use speed star, _he suggested to himself. _No, Kid's too fast for that. Maybe I can just throw it as hard as I can and hope he tries to catch it. No, he's too smart for that, and theres always the chance he wont actually stop it._

Black Star's mental battle continued until it clicked.

"Hey Kid, how're those stripes on your head? They aren't too asymmetrical, are they?" he goaded.

Kid's hands dropped the ball and sped to his hair before Black Star threw a ball of his own than lodged itself in Kid's stomach, knocking him over. That was it. The battle was over and Black Star had emerged victorious.

"YAHOO! I just beat GOD!" Black Star shouted at anyone who would listen. Soul made his way over to Kid, who was surprisingly smiling, and helped him up.

"What's so funny? You just lost, remember?"

Kid brushed the dirt off of his black suit and looked at Soul. "Yes, but Black Star exploited my weakness and used it against me. I never thought I would say this, but he's getting _smarter._"

The two eyed the blue haired assassin, who beckoned them over and insisted that they miss the rest of the school day so Kid could treat them to an all you can eat buffet. Maka, unsurprisingly, was dragged out of the building against her will.

* * *

The three ninja sat in the rafters filled with awe. Sure, they had witnessed their speed first hand, but the speed that the dodge balls had traveled at , which were and indication at how strong they were, and the skill with which they dodged each others' projectiles were astounding. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto made their way outside of the insane asylum that their target called school and headed in the direction that the target had gone.

Something had to be done, and soon.

* * *

The group walked among the winding streets of Death City, making their way to the restaurant of choice. Black Star was reenacting the dodge ball game, often pausing to praise how awesome he was. Tsubaki was listening intently while Liz and Patti discussed what club they should go to that night. Soul was grumbling about how he hated fancy foods, but Maka was distracted.

"They're here."

Kid nodded in acknowledgement and turned around to face an empty street.

"You can come out." he called. "Stop following us already, it's been a whole week."

There were three different colored blurs as their stalkers jumped out of their hiding spots and stood in the street.

"Black Star," Sakura announced, "we're here to arrest you."

* * *

**(AN: I know it was crap, but hey, at least the fighting is coming next chapter :) I also know that Hoshizoku stands for 'star clan', making the way I phrased it 'star clan clan', but it sounds weird as just 'Black Star of the Hoshizoku'. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**PS: Again, excuse any grammatical errors. I will go back and correct them when I'm not feeling particularly lazy :P )**


	4. The Fight

_Chapter 4: The Fight_

The three ninja stood in the middle of the street, blocking the path of the group.

"Black Star, you are under arrest." But they were only words to Sakura; they didn't have any real meaning. In all truth, she was scared. Though Sasuke and even Naruto would probably be able to hold their own against one of them, she wasn't sure she could. And there was the number factor, as the opposing group had four more people on their side than the entirety Squad 7.

"Yeah right, just try and arrest a god like me and tell me how it goes." Black Star called, waving a lazy hand and facing his back toward them. Obviously he hadn't taken them seriously, and in all fairness, Sakura wasn't sure she would either. Three apparently normal teenagers, one having pink hair and another in an orange jumpsuit, attempting to take in a member of the infamous Star Clan, who happened to be surrounded by six of his friends. There was something to be said for odds.

A kunai was sent flying at the blue haired boy, who caught it without even bothering to face his assailant.

"Don't underestimate us!" Naruto growled, preparing to launch another weapon. "We said we're here to arrest you!"

"You're not taking Black Star." snarled the white haired boy, assuming a defensive stance.

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, we are. And you're not going to stop us."

The black haired boy narrowed his yellow eyes and lifted his arms and bent them out at awkward angles, shifting his feet so he seemed to also be taking on a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend Black Star with my life. If you wish to take him, so be it, but I cannot assure your safety."

The white haired boy growled his approval of the statement and his arm began to glow and reshape itself. Seconds later, the light dispersed and in place of his arm was a finely polished black and red blade.

Sakura did a double take and Naruto exclaimed, "What the hell!?" Even Sasuke dropped his calm and collected demeanor and took a step back.

The boy with the curved blade for an arm offered a crooked grin at their surprise. "What, you never seen a demon weapon before?"

Naruto, enraged by the boy's exploitation of his lack of knowledge, threw another kunai, this time directed at his offender.

The boy blocked it with his arm/blade but Black Star roared in anger at the idea of someone trying to hurt his best friend.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto yelled, unaware that provoking them was the last thing on Sakura's mind.

"I'm Soul Eater, and I'd like to see you try." Soul said.

Sasuke snorted. What the hell kind of names were those? Black Star? Soul Eater? This city definitely had imagination issues.

"And your names?" the black haired boy asked.

"It's rude to ask someone else's name before giving your own." Sasuke said.

"I didn't mean to come across as rude. I simple thought you that would have learned my name by now, seeing as you've been following us around for the past week or so." Soul snickered and Naruto growled. "I am Death the Kid."

Sakura snorted, despite her fear of the situation. "And what's your real name?"

"I've told you my real name." Kid replied, not altogether unfamiliar with the question. He repeated, "I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death and heir to Death City." This was usually formal enough to grab people's attention, as his father was relatively well-known (being Death and all) and they had to know the city.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a distinct air of 'I told you so!' emanating from him. So as to avoid being subjected to Naruto's gloating, Sakura announced, "I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said from beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Liz, Patti, Maka, Tsubaki." the tall blond said impatiently, pointing to herself and the others mentioned respectively. "Now can we get on with it? I'm itching for a good fight."

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said with a shrug as he withdrew a kunai from his pouch. "But i'm telling you now; we're not going easy on you."

Liz smirked as she and Patti glowed bright pink, transformed into guns, and landed in Kid's hands, who smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Naruto gaped and emitted several surprised squeaks that sounded like, "Did they just transform into guns!?"

"We're called demon pistols, and Kid uses us to fire his soul wavelength." said one of the guns whose voice sounded as if Liz were speaking through a walkie-talkie.

"I'm going insane." the orange clad, blond haired ninja replied as he flicked a kunai in the direction of Kid, who vanished in a whirl of black and white.

"What!?" Sasuke roared as the target too disappeared. Naruto barely had time to register what was happening as there as another gust of wind right at his side Kid appeared, nearly parallel with the ground. With a swipe of his foot, he knocked Naruto off of his feet and was about to jam the tip of his gun into the ninja's back, but Naruto twisted in mid air and landed haphazardly on his feet.

"Not bad." said a smirking Kid. "But can you handle this?"

* * *

Sasuke whipped his head around, searching for the target, and found him.

Then he found two hims.

Then eight hims.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke thought out loud as he dodged the oncoming attacks from the various Black Stars surrounding him. Were they shadow clones?

Sasuke slowed his breath and calmed himself. He thought for a split second before activating his sharingan.

With the aid of his kekkei genkai, he saw the movements of the multiple enemies and noticed they were linked. They were not shadow clones, he was simply moving so fast that his imprint on the Sasuke's retinas were left behind.

"I see what you're doing! You can't hit me with any of these!" Sasuke yelled out. A second later, the ground only a yard away from him crumbled and a crouched figure appeared in the downsized crater, blue hair and all.

Black Star's hand started sparking, and for a wild moment, Sasuke thought that it was the chidori, but noticed that the electricity was sparse and a yellow color. However, he had no time to think about it as the boy jammed the hand into Sasuke's side and twisted.

Sasuke was thrown back several yards and landed with a thud, coughing up blood. He heard Sakura yell his name and start running in his direction, but saw the blond haired girl appear in front of her, holding a scythe with the same colored blade as the white haired boy's arm and blocking her path.

* * *

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" Maka taunted. Sakura growled and took out a kunai, ready to fight for her life. She lunged with the knife outstretched, but was met with the shaft of the blond haired girl's scythe.

"You're not getting to me that easily." Maka said as she kicked at Sakura's stomach, who nimbly back flipped out of the way.

Sakura jumped foward and released a flurry of miniscule paper bombs loose in the air around Maka. She then jumped up into the air and aimed a paper bomb kunai at the girl's feet.

"Sakura blizzard jutsu!"

The road filled with dust and smoke in the aftermath of the explosion. Sakura landed softly on her feet, ready to help Sasuke and Naruto out with their opponents. However, when the smoke cleared, a blond haired girl stood in the rubble, apparently unharmed except for a few bruises and tattered clothes.

Sakura gapped at the girl. "What the hell?" Even her strongest jutsu wasn't good enough.

She took a step back as Maka tilted her head and a maniacal grin fromed on her face. She swayed around, as if drunk, but seconds later she deftly lunged at Sakura.

Sakura blocked the oncoming scythe with her kunai but was thrown off balance by the force. She threw the kunai at Maka who looked down at her wound with mild interest before pulling it out and jabbing herself again, laughing and spraying Sakura with tiny black beads of blood.

Maka beared down on the terrified pink haired girl, ready to swipe at her with the scythe, but was knocked off of her feet by Naruto, who swooped in and grabbed Sakura by the waist.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here."

The orange clad ninja whistled at Sasuke, who turned his head in the dire of the sound. Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the forest and took off toward it, leaping up and down at inhuman heights, lengths, and speeds. Sasuke, reluctantly, followed.

Black Star growled and jerked forward, eager to finish what he had started, but felt two hands come down on each of his shoulders. He whipped around to see Kid and Soul staring at him with hardened looks.

"Let them go Black Star." Kid said. "We can't instigate any fights, especially with all the trouble you and Soul have been in recently."

"Yeah, Black Star, they're not even worth it." Soul added less seriously."I mean, you saw us beat the crap outa them."

Black Star hesitated before grinning broadly and clasping his hands behind his head. "Yeah, we did thrash 'em, didn't we? Nice work guys, you deserve to bask in my glory. Now let's go get that food Kid offered to pay for!"

* * *

There was a dull thump as Naruto slammed his fist against the trunk of a thick tree.

"We had him!" He yelled out, pulling blond hair from his scalp. "We had him and they beat us!"

"Shut up Naruto!" roared an indignant Sasuke. The hyperactive boy immediately rounded on his less enthusiastic friend.

"You were the one fighting him, why didn't you take him in!?"

"You couldn't beat your opponent either, so don't even talk!"

The two glared daggers at each other and Sakura sighed.

On the one hand, she had an ADHD, stubborn boy who thirsted to prove himself.

On the other, she had a moody, begrudging boy who hated to lose.

It was going to be a long night.

Still, she reasoned, at least they would be ready for early training tomorrow, because there was no way in hell they were backing down from this mission now. No, they would train themselves raw and apprehend Black Star. There was no way they would lose.

**AN: Sorry, guys, not that great with fight scenes. There will be more, so maybe I'll get some practice in.**


End file.
